RF Sessions 16
Tape ; Name *RF Sessions 16 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991- * One in a series of session mixtapes from Rob F. The sessions are not necessarily recorded in one take, as any missed tracks were added second (or third) time round, so it is not possible to date every mixtape, but where there are sufficient clues this has been done. * Recorded on a TDK D 90 Sessions *70 Gwen Party #1 recorded 30th April 1991, first broadcast 26 May 1991, repeated 04 August 1991, this repeat 22 December 1991. Available on John Peel Sessions 1, 2, 3 & 4 CD, 1995 (Snape Records ‎SR013) *PJ Harvey #1 recorded 29th October 1991, first broadcast 03 November 1991, this repeat 29 December 1991. Available on The Peel Sessions 1991-2004 CD, 2006 (Island, 0251709884) *Nirvana #3 recorded 29th October 1991, first broadcast 03 November 1991, repeated 29 December 1991, 22 April 1994. Endless, Nameless and Dumb available on With The Lights Out 3xCD Box, 2004 (DGC, 0602498648384) *Gallon Drunk only session, recorded 14th July 1991, first broadcast 14 September 1991, repeated 17 November 1991, 21 December 1991. Available on Various Artists: ''Clawfist: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8414-2) *Babes In Toyland #3, recorded 18th August 1991, first broadcast 22 December 1991. Available on The BBC John Peel Sessions 1990-92 CD, 2001, (Cherry Red ‎CDMRED199) *Fall #14, recorded 5th March 1991, first broadcast 23 March 1991, repeated 26 May 1991, 22 December 1991. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 6xCD Box, 2005 (Castle, CMXBX982) Tracklisting Side 1 *70 Gwen Party: The Deviling Hour (session) 22 December 1991 *70 Gwen Party: This New Model England (session) 22 December 1991 *70 Gwen Party: Hiding In The Wall (session) 22 December 1991 *Snippet of Bongwater *70 Gwen Party: Peeping Stick (session) intense guys intense 22 December 1991 *PJ Harvey: Oh My Lover (session) 29 December 1991 *PJ Harvey: Victory (session) 29 December 1991 *PJ Harvey: Sheela-Na-Gig (session) 29 December 1991 *PJ Harvey: Water (session) I'll look forward to that LP 29 December 1991 *Nirvana: Dumb (session) chart biggies 29 December 1991 *Nirvana: Drain (session) 29 December 1991 *Nirvana: Endless Nameless (session) 29 December 1991 *Ed’s Redeeming Qualities: More Bad Times (LP - More Bad Times) Flying Fish FF 549 29 December 1991 Side 2 *Gallon Drunk: Ruby (session) 21 December 1991 *Gallon Drunk: Some Fool's Mess (session) 21 December 1991 *Gallon Drunk: Drag '91 (session) 21 December 1991 *Gallon Drunk: Two Wings Mambo (session) 21 December 1991 *Babes In Toyland: Handsome & Gretel (session) 22 December 1991 *Babes In Toyland: Blood (session) 22 December 1991 *Babes In Toyland: Mother (session) 22 December 1991 *Babes In Toyland: Dirty (session) 22 December 1991 *Fall: The Mixer (session) 22 December 1991 *Fall: The War Against Intelligence (session) 22 December 1991 *Fall: Idiot Joy Showland (session) 22 December 1991 *Fall: A Lot Of Wind (session) 22 December 1991 File ;Name *RF Sessions 16.mp3 ;Length *1:33:18 ;Other * Recorded by Peel Mailing List member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to ... RobF ;Available * Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online